


О двух людях в жизни Уэйда Уилсона

by Edhi_l



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhi_l/pseuds/Edhi_l
Summary: Если бы Уэйда спросили: кто два самых горячих человека в этом мире, он бы не задумался ни на минуту. Ну же, спросите? Нет? Ну и черт с вами, Уэйду не нужен предлог, чтобы поговорить об этом.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	О двух людях в жизни Уэйда Уилсона

Если бы Уэйда спросили: кто два самых горячих человека в этом мире, он бы не задумался ни на минуту.  
Ну же, спросите?  
Нет?  
Ну и черт с вами, Уэйду не нужен предлог, чтобы поговорить об этом.  
Горячее всех на свете был Паучок. Да-да, тот самый человек-паук, ваш дружелюбный сосед и бла-бла-бла. Но серьезно, вы его задницу видели? Ту самую задницу, что проносится над вами, обтянутая его красным костюмчиком, как можно ее не хотеть? Вот и Уэйд не удержался.  
Он так и сказал:  
\- Привет, я Дэдпул, а у тебя классная задница. Ты любишь чимичангу? Тут рядом есть клевое местечко и, кстати, что ты делаешь сегодня ночью, у меня есть клевое предложение.  
Наверное, в этот момент не стоило держать в одной руке отрезанную голову наркодиллера (мерзкий чувак даже по непритязательным меркам Уэйда), а во второй - катану, но извините! Не ждал Уэйд, что именно в этот момент, когда он будет по уши (буквально) в чужой крови, к нему с небес аки ангел господень спуститься самый горячий парень из всех тех, что Уэйд когда-либо видел.  
Вот и Паучок такого пассажа не оценил. И как итог, Уэйд еще долго отклеивался от стены, к которой его Паучок отбросил своей паутиной, и еще дольше носился по всему городу, пытаясь этого самого паучка разыскать и объяснить, что он реально собирался только угостить его чимичангой, ничего такого.  
Брехня, конечно, он с первого же взгляда хотел завалить Паучка на первую же горизонтальную поверхность. Да и вертикальную, Уэйд был на все согласен.  
А нечего носить такие обтягивающие костюмчики.  
Ну да ладно, эта история не об этом. Эта история про второго самого Горячего Парня Во Вселенной.  
Его звали Питер Паркер, он носил ярко-красные кеды (совсем такого же цвета, как костюмчик Паучка!) и был на побегушках в Дейли Бьюгл, куда стабильно раз в две недели приносил фоточки Паука.  
Выследить его не составило никакого труда. Нет, серьезно, этот Питер был слишком беспечен. Оставлял окно открытым (пусть в его квартире было и нечего красть, а ноутбук и фотокамеру Питер всегда таскал с собой, но та легкость, с которой Уэйд туда проник просто возмущала) и выкладывал в Инстаграм фоточки с геолокацией в режиме реального времени.  
Хотя, имея в друзьях Паучка, наверное, и не такое можно было себе позволить. А в том, что эти двое друзья, Уэйд не сомневался ни минуты. Только близким людям Паучок бы позволил подойти так близко, чтобы сделать клевые фоточки.  
А фоточки этот Дейли Бьюгл печатал клевые. Уэйд всех их собирал в свой особый альбомчик, украшенный наклейками с сердечками и Хэллоу Китти (клеить на него единорогов было бы просто оскорблением!), а самую любимую - держал в рамочке около кровати. Что? Он тоже мог почувствовать себя одиноко какой-нибудь особенно темной ночью.  
Так вот, красавчик Питер носил красные кеды и таскал с собой фотоаппарат. А еще совершенно не смотрел по сторонам: Уэйд ходил за ним уже почти неделю, а он даже не заметил.  
Нет, серьезно. Не заметить стремного мужика под два метра ростом, что почти не скрываясь таскается за тобой - это надо уметь.

Ну… или нет?  
\- Оставь его в покое.  
Уэйд чуть не выронил тако и поспешно опустил маску.  
\- Оставь его в покое, - повторил Паучок.  
Они стояли на крыше Нью-Йоркской публичной библиотеки. Точнее, Уэйд сидел и как раз собирался перекусить, а Паучок прилетел на своей чудесной паутине. Бесшумно, как всегда. Из него получился бы идеальный убийца, но очаровашка-Паучок слишком правильный и чистенький для таких дел. Это в нем Уэйду и нравилось.  
\- О ком ты, сладкий? - Уэйд определённо не собирался упускать возможность поболтать с Паучком.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, о ком я, Дэдпул, - а вот Паучок болтать явно не хотел. - Оставь его в покое.  
И свалил, не дождавшись ответа. Маленький негодник с клевой задницей.

А Питер Паркер продолжал беспечно шататься по городу и продавать фотографии в Дейли Бьюгл. И да, Уэйд так и продолжил за ним ходить. Это стало почти потребностью: знать, где он ходит, какой кофе пил сегодня (обычно это был огромный раф с кучей сиропов, Уэйд потом тоже попробовал - гадость) и как долго ботанил в библиотеке или на стажировке у придурка Старка.  
Уэйд понятия не имел, сколько Старк ему платит, но явно недостаточно, потому что район, в котором жил Питер, был просто ужасен. Пришлось даже провести пару разъяснительных бесед с местными наркошами, чтобы те железно запомнили: в какую квартиру лезть не надо, если им дороги их кишки и содержимое черепа.  
Он умел объяснять доходчиво, поэтому прониклись все.  
Дошло до того, что когда Питер заболел (ничего серьезного, обычная простуда) Уэйд вместо того, чтобы как обычно искать Паучка по всему городу, две ночи просидел на пожарной лестнице около его квартиры и слышал его тяжелое дыхание.  
Адреса двух врачей, что жили неподалеку, Уэйд запомнил намертво и был готов в любой момент сорваться и притащить их сюда за шкирку, если бы что-то случилось.  
Было в этом Питере Паркере и его ярко-красных кедах что-то такое, что задевало внутри Уйэда нечто новое и хрупкое, что страшно было разрушить.  
Паучок был идеальным и с клевой задницей. Он был оплотом всего хорошего, что существовало в этом мире, полном убийств и насилия, а Питер…  
Питер был настоящим. Он громко ругался на зависший ноутбук, переводил старушек через улицу (честное слово, Уэйд сам видел), покупал пиво по пятницам и смотрел глупые сериалы, был безукоризненно вежливым со всеми и…  
Он был классным. Несколько наивным и беспечным, но это хотелось сохранить. И Уэйд мог поклясться всеми чимичангами в этом городе, что костьми ляжет, но не позволит Питеру Паркер столкнуться с чем-то плохим.  
В том числе и с собой.  
В жизни Уэйда Уилсона было двое светлых и хороших людей: Питер Паркер и Человек-Паук. И если последний вполне мог о себе позаботиться самостоятельно, то за Питером Паркером определено стоило присматривать.  
Определено, этим Уэйд и займётся.


End file.
